Crimson Melody
by wearegliding5683
Summary: Originally was a compilation of one-shots. Now little snippets of the lives of the characters after Kaori's passing.
1. Always

Hello, welcome to my newest story. If you have never heard of _Your Lie in April_ I think that you should go check it out, especially if you are interested in classical music. It's quite a sweet story that I've been reading over the last few weeks. If you haven't read the manga or seen the anime, I'm giving you a warning that I'm about to say something that might spoil a bit. Not too much, but enough that you might want to stop and watch the originals before reading this.

I know that they have not revealed what is going on with Miyazono, but I'm going to write my own thoughts on this. I'm not sure what she is sick with in the original story, so I guess in some ways I'm not actually revealing anything that big. Just if people don't know that something is going on.

Summary: Miyazono Kaori finally admits the truth to Arima Kousei. She is going to die. Not in twenty years, not in fifty, within the year. The doctors have given her one-year to live. How will Arima react knowing that he is about to lose someone else? Will he have the courage to continue piano or walk away from the instrument?

Reviews are highly appreciated! I hope that you all enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: All rights go to Takao Yoshioka. This is strictly fan based.

* * *

"I chose Watari-san because he would move on, but in truth, I wanted to be beside you, always."

Arima Kousei was walking around his block for the last hour without stopping. His neighbor asked him if he everything was okay with him. He said no words to them, simply glanced at them before continuing to walk. The only person he expected to bother him, Tsubaki had yet to appear outside of her house. When he first began his walk, he considered knocking on her door. Asking her if she knew the truth from the beginning, but he stopped himself from approaching her. It seemed as though she was avoiding him as well. After his second time around the block, when people began to notice, the light in her room went out.

He planned to return home from school and work on a piece for the third competition that Kaori had forced him to sign up for. He hadn't expected her to be waiting outside of the schoolyard for him. He didn't mind seeing her there, but when she said that she was waiting for him, he couldn't say he expected it.

She acted like her usual self; dragging him into town and to the same bakery they had gone to before. The piano sat, almost glaring, at him from its spot in the room. When she asked him to play her a piece, he didn't say no. The women working at the bakery were pleased to hear a song echo throughout the shop.

It wasn't until they left the shop that things began to grow odd. Kaori demanded that they go to the park. When they reached the jungle gym, she climbed on top. No words were spoken, but Arima knew that she wanted him to climb up beside her. It took him a moment to get his bearings. He was never allowed to play in playground when he was a child. His mother was worried that he would hurt his hand or break him arm.

Sitting beside Kaori, he watched the gentle wind blow her hair away from her. They sat in silence for ten minutes. Eventually, he began to take in his surroundings, the swings and trees, leafs beginning to fall towards the ground. The seasons were changing.

"Kousei-san, I want you to promise me to continue playing the piano." Kaori said. "Even if I'm not there to hear it, you have to keep playing the piano."

"What does that mean? Have to decided to study in Europe?" There were rumors that a professor in Europe had taken interest in Kaori during her last competition. She had neither confirmed nor denied the facts. She even kept Watari out of her plans.

With a shake of the head, she sat forward, putting pressure on her legs. "I'm dying, Kousei-san."

The words rushed from her mouth with speed too high for Arima to take in, to understand them. "That is not funny, Kaori-san."

He slid down from the jungle gym, picking up his bag that he left at the bottom. He was shocked to hear her speak such words. She might have used force often when she was around Arima, but nothing as cruel. He knew that she enjoyed a smile, but to get one with such a lie.

"Arima, I'm not lying to you. My doctor, he told me last weekend that I have a year to live. I knew that it was only a matter of time before he put a time limit on my life. I have known for some time now, that I'm dying."

Arima stood still, his hands beginning to shake. She could not possibly be continuing with this if it was in fact a joke, right? But if it wasn't a joke, then it had to be real.

Stepping forward, a dark creature sprang out from the bushes and pounced onto Arima's arm. It was the black cat, which wandered about the town. For the first time in an hour, he stopped walking. Lifting the cat into his arms, be cradled it, and began his trail once more.

"Why did you tell me?" Words spilled from his mouth, words that didn't even register in his head.

"I wanted to hear you play the piano, once more." She said, sliding down next to him. "I was there when you stopped playing, the day that you decided to quit playing the piano. I decided that afternoon that I was going to be the reason that I was going to make you play again, if it was the last thing I did. My parents were rather shocked to hear me decide that." She said, lightly laughing, but Arima could no longer hear her voice.

"Arima?" She questioned, looking to him. Tears began to drip on the ground, sliding down from his cheeks. "From the time I as little I admired your talent. I fell in love with your music, but when I first saw you at school, I worried you wouldn't be able to handle the truth. That's why I chose Watari-san because he would move on, but in truth, I wanted to be beside you, always."

_Always._

_Always._


	2. One Day

So, I totally wasn't confusing the first names for surnames in the first chapter of this story. If you couldn't get the sarcasm from that, I was confusing the names, and I apologize if that threw anyone off. Anyways, now I will get that back under control. I hope that you enjoy this chapter of _Crimson Blood_.

I'm not really sure if this is a completely different one shot or if these two chapters are part of the same story. I just felt like writing about these characters after reading the latest chapter.

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Beep._

"You have reached Kousei Arima's answering machine. I'm not available to take your phone call. Please leave a message after the beep, and I will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Kousei, this is Tsubaki. I wanted to call you about tomorrow. You didn't forget about our plans for tomorrow, did you? Haruto can't wait to meet you."

"Tsubaki! Let me have the phone!"

"No, you're going to-"

"Kousei, it's Watari. You better show up tomorrow. My children are the cutest things you'll ever see. Tsubaki's girl is adorable too, but wait until you see my boys kick that soccer ball. They are going to become three-time champions when they are in middle school I just know it. Oh, and I told Yume all about you."

"Watari, give me back the phone."

"I'm glad you're back from Europe. Did you meet any girls there? Were they attractive? I mean, for you, obviously. I'm a married man. I have children to be thinking about now."

"Watari, give it- Kousei, I'm sorry he snatched the phone from my hand. Like a two year old, did you hear that Watari? A two year old! I just wanted to call you; I know you said you didn't want to come to the grave with us, but the invitation is still open. We're leaving in an hour if you change your mind. Anyway, I guess we will see you tomorrow if not today. Goodbye, then."

_Click._

One day in December, a boy, with hair the color of coal and eyes as bright as the sky, sat down in front of the piano. His fingers danced across the keys, and light began to seep in.

* * *

Thank you for reading. If you are wondering Haruto and Yume are just made up characters that I made to take place as the husband and wife for Tsubaki and Watari. If you really want the feel of how I was feeling while writing this, go look up Emile Pandolfi's rendition of Pure Imagination and listen to it.


	3. April

It has been a while since I worked on Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso. It is always a debate within on what to have happen. However, I wanted to get this chapter out before I find out what actually happens in the end. Well, I know some spoilers, that I won't tell you, but there are some things I have no clue how they are going to tie them up in the end. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope we're all taking something away from the manga and anime. Oh and if you are wondering, I know that I said last time that I didn't know if these drabbles were part of the same time line, I think they might be. This one is in the same world as the second chapter.

* * *

"Arima!" Nothing about the blonde haired boy had changed. His hair sat haphazardly on his head, as though he never thought to brush through it. "Running off to Europe right after graduating from high school?"

"Arima-sensei!" A with an appearance much like her elder brother hurried past him, she took Kousei's hands into her own. "When I heard you were coming back to Japan, I couldn't wait. And then when you announced this performance, and the invitation to play. I'm so honored."

"Takeshi, Nagi, thank you for coming today. I am glad to see you accept my invitation." He said, a smile flashing across his face. He hadn't planned on giving such a performance in Towa Hall, but the head director ask him. When he mentioned it to Hiroko, she informed him that it would give him a bad rep if he didn't agree. He was grateful that they were fine with him asking others to perform that day.

"Accept your invitation? I just came to once and for all prove that I am in the superior pianist, but you already knew that didn't you? That's why you went to Europe, too afraid that I would get the spotlight in Japan." Takeshi's eyes shone brightly, as he spoke to Kousei.

"Nagi, did you want to go through the piece one more-" a door opened and a rather short boy stood before Kousei. "Arima Kousei."

"Miike, how many times do I have to remind you not to drop the honorifics!" Nagi hollered to the boy, her eyebrows furrowed.

Kousei couldn't stop himself from letting out a chuckle. "Miike, thank you as well for coming today. I didn't know that the two of you were married, but I am happy for you." He said bowing to all three before him.

"Miike, your tie isn't on straight, what are you doing presenting yourself before Kousei in such a manner." Nagi said, shoving her husband towards a door, giving one bow to her brother and teacher before leaving them be.

"Is Emi here?" Kousei questioned when they were alone. "She didn't respond if she was going to be performing or not, but that's Emi."

Takeshi let out a grunt, "You act as though you know Emi. You disappeared from the competition for two years. Not to mention the fact that you didn't even give us a second thought when you were around. What do you know about Emi?"

"She came to Europe, for my last performance." Kousei smirked.

"She comes to all of my performances."

"She flew halfway across the world to see a performance in a small theatre that no one couldn't careless about."

"You two wouldn't happen to be talking about me, would you?" Emi Igawa asked, standing in the doorway.

"Emi, is it true that you have been signed to do a complete series in New York?" Takeshi deflected her question.

"Jealous?"

"Far from, go ahead to New York."

"And what about you, Takeshi, solo performance with the Tokyo philharmonic, highly regarded." She shot back.

"Jealous?"

"As if, I'll take New York."

"And what about you Kousei?" They both glanced in his direction. "What are you doing now that you're back from Europe?"

"Me? I'm not quite sure yet. Although, I picked up a student." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"A student?" Takeshi asked, awestruck.

"I thought you were going to focus on your own career?" Emi's eyes grew wide and fist became clenched.

"I met her in April."


	4. Miya

So I don't know about you all, but I have officially read the end of the manga. If you are just watching the anime, I will not ruin the ending for you. Though, I guess technically this story kind of is, but anyways. I won't tell you exactly what happened until the anime comes out with the ending. Anyways, I want to continue this on, because although I'm rather happy with the way the chose to end it, there are loose ends that I wish they had tied up better.

* * *

_Thump._

Arima Kousei glanced up from the couch he sat on. He'd only been back for three months, but the world around him was moving faster than he'd ever thought possible. Hiroko and Koharu visited him on a weekly basis, his father had even stopped by his new house to welcome him, and he'd talked on the phone daily with either Tsubaki or Ryota. The world ran ahead, and didn't wait for any one living in the past. He'd learned that long ago, the two years after his mother passed away, before he'd met Miyazono Kaori.

He stood, knowing that it would only be ten minutes before his student would arrive at the house. He didn't keep much around the place, and never felt the need to straight it up for the one person he'd taken on as a student. There were plenty of applications handed to him, parents begging him to take their children as a student. Whenever they walked up to him, he politely smiled and took the papers they handed him, but most were placed on his desk to never be read through. Some ended up under Hiroko's guidance, but most went to other teachers, schoolteachers.

Bending down, he grabbed the book that fell from the table. "Miya, will you stop knocking my belongings off the table?" He questioned, as he glanced towards the black kitten. He hadn't planned on buying her. On his way home from a contest, he passed by a local pet store. She sat in the window staring up at him with her gentle blue eyes. It was as though she was begging him to take her home. In the end, he did just that. That was a week after he got back to Japan, she was now over two months old and a dare devil of kittens. He often found her in places she wasn't allowed, and had knocked over three vases of flowers that fans had bought him. Now, she curled her tail around the leg of the grand piano in his living room. Eyes at the ready.

Kousei shook his head, there was no fighting with a cat, they would always get their way. "Behave yourself, or you'll have to go into the basement while Mika has her lesson." He offered his advice as the doorbell rang. He gave the kitten one more stern look before turning towards the door.

Her tail unwrapped from the base of the instrument, as she jumped onto the couch. Climbing to the back, she made her way to the oak table behind the soft chair. Finding her favorite seat, she began to clean her paw. Pausing occasionally to rub her neck on the framed treasure beside her.

* * *

Also sorry, if you don't know the ending of the anime / manga you probably won't understand the last bit there. If you do, think the last panel of the manga and you'll hopefully get it.


	5. Star Filled Sky

So I'm guessing that most of you are going to disagree with me when I say that the anime would have been terrible if Kaori had lived in the end? I honestly couldn't have been happier to see that they stuck with their planned ending. Now, don't get me wrong, I love Kaori. However, I think if you threaten a death from episode four (don't remember when they first really brought it up) you better go through with the death. That's just my personal opinion, besides it would have ruined some of the deeper meanings of the manga and anime for me.

Anyways, moving on from that. Sorry this has taken a while to get to you. I didn't know which characters to write about. That and I have a lot going on with school. If you have a character you would like to hear more about let me know. I'm not sure if I'm going to pair Kousei with anyone in this, but I might write a different ff where he pairs with Emi. So keep that in mind if you do have someone you want to be written about in this.

* * *

Other than the clicking from the waitress's shoes, the diner was filled with silence. Tension hung in the air, thick enough to cut it with a knife. They'd sat in silence for the last half hour. The only words that were exchanged since their arrival was the waitress asking for their order before telling them that if they bought nothing they couldn't stay. To which Takeshi pointed to the coffee listing on the menu and held up two fingers.

When their coffee had arrived, the waitress had stared at them. It was three in the morning, yet they were sitting in the diner not speaking a word to one another. She poured their coffee and left them be.

The minutes ticked by, after the second hand made five laps, the bell to the door rang. "Waitress, get me some food." A man hollered from the doorway, barely able to get to the counter without stumbling over his own feet.

Arima Kousei glanced around the walls of the diner. He had accepted the invitation expecting to have a conversation about Bach or Chopin. The last thing he expected was to sit around not saying anything. While he felt as though they should share words, he couldn't imagine what to say to his childhood rival. He'd gone over the idea of bringing up Tokyo, but he had a feeling that Takeshi wasn't interested in such talk. He'd never let Kousei down that easily before.

"Arima," Takeshi finally spoke. He sat forward in the booth and stared into Kousei's eyes.

"Do we have to keep up with such formalities?" Kousei asked, not letting Takeshi continue on. "We have known each other for what, twenty years? Don't you think it is time to just use first names?"

"Go ahead and use them with Emi. I will use Arima if I want." Takeshi sat back in his seat and turned away from his rival. Silence fell between them again.

The drunken man at the counter had knocked his glass of water onto the floor with a cracking of the glass. "You're going to pay for that." The waitress said, disappearing into the kitchen area.

"Don't be so hard on old Mr. Okimoto. I'm your best customer aren't I?" He slurred out of his mouth. The waitress showed up again with a broom and dustpan.

"Best customer? Is that what you tell yourself? That getting wasted every night and showing up to a diner means that you are the diners best customer?" She grumbled under her breath and began sweeping up the broken glass.

Takeshi hadn't listened to the conversation between the drunken man and waitress, but as she finished picking up the glass, he rose from his seat. Slamming down his mug he pointed directly at Kousei. "I'm never going to lose to you again! You're going to compete again, and I'm going to win!" He yelled before turning and leaving the restaurant.

Kousei stood the second the other pianist stormed out of the diner and bowed to the waitress. Leaving a tip on the table, he pocketed his wallet and hurried out of the front of the shop. He looked around attempting to find Takeshi. By the time he caught glance of him, he was simply a boy running under a star filled sky.

* * *

Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but wanted to write something for this. Let me know what you think about this, and what characters you want me to write about. After school gets out for the year, I should be able to write a lot more. So let me know what you want to read about!


	6. First

It's summer for me! You know what that means! Actually you probably don't, but it means that I'm going to be spending most of my time sitting around watching anime and writing. So hopefully that means I get to work on some of my fanfiction that I have. I'm updating this, and it seemed like some people wanted to know more about my thoughts (or what I thought happened) right after the anime / manga ended, so that's what I'm going to go for here. Hopefully you enjoy. Please leave any suggestions that you want to see, or hear more about it helps me decide what to write about next.

* * *

"What do you think he'll be like?"

"He won the Eastern Japan Piano Competition."

"I heard he beat out two child prodigies."

"He is a child prodigy."

A cackling laugh came from behind the group of students lined up at the window from the second floor. "What is it that you're all talking about?" A girl with white blonde hair called out, as she strutted towards the window. She glanced down to find a boy walking onto the campus. There were plenty of rumors about the boy, but she had paid them no mind. She leaned down against the glass, he didn't look like much. Taking a deep breath, she decided that he was nothing more than another competitor. "How foolish for you all to get worked up over such a little thing." She said, turning to leave the hallway and enter a classroom.

"So you've never heard of Arima Kousei then?"

The girl turned on her heels, "I don't need to know about this little Arima Kousei, I'm Suzuki Akira. I don't care who he thinks he is. He won't get anywhere in the school." With that she entered her classroom and slammed the door behind her.

Running late was not exactly how Arima Kousei planned on arriving for his first day of high school. Seto-san had reminded him to have everything prepared for class the night before, but it seemed as though he had forgotten about her words of heed the second he arrived. She would be in the city in a month's time to visit him and the school, but for now he was on his own.

Glancing around the front of the school, it didn't take long for him to notice the faces staring out at him. It felt as though every window in the school was filled with people watching his every move. It was another reminder that he was a child prodigy, and that people were interested in knowing about him. Even after taking a break for two years, he managed to win the Eastern Japan Piano Competition, and Seto-san said that would interest others. He was just hopeful that their strange interest wouldn't last too long.

He didn't know how long he was standing in the same place, but when he recognized that he hadn't moved he forced his legs forward. Entering the building, he stopped to take off his outside shoes, and could feel more eyes on him, this time no glass separated them. He was about to head for his classroom, when a girl, a couple of inches shorter than him appeared before him.

"I would like to welcome you to our wonderful school, Arima Kousei. My name is Suzuki Akira, and I'm your upperclassman. If you have any questions please-"

Before she could finish her statement, she was cut off. "Arima! I heard that you were coming here. Glad to see you." A familiar face with outrageous blonde hair stepped out in front of him. Takeshi wrapped his arm around Kousei's arms, "Eh, Akira, getting to know my rival?" He asked, before hitting Kousei on the shoulder.

"Takeshi, it's rude for you to interrupt me!" Akira said, stamping her feet against the floor. "Besides, who cares what you think? You weren't even able to win the Eastern Competition. My year there was no doubt in the judges mind that I was going to win."

"That just proves that there were no decent pianist in your district that year." A voice said from around the lockers. Emi walked into the small aisle and rolled her eyes at the older girl.

"Aiza? Igawa? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"You think just because you won one little competition it means that all music schools dropped us? We have been competing for the last two years with first and second place finishes constantly." Takeshi stood up straighter as he explained.

"Oh and I'm sure that now you think you're competition for me." Akira asked her right hand on her chest as she spoke.

"Arima-san, this is Suzuki Akira. She is from West Japan. You were on hiatus when she decided to barge her way into the East Japan competition." Emi explained.

"What do you mean barge? I didn't see you trying so hard!" She said stomping her feet louder.

"Don't worry about her. She's mostly talk and very little bite." Emi explained to Kousei.

"What did you say?" She practically screamed into the air.

"Now let's see, Arima, what room are you in?" Takeshi asked, grabbing for the paper in Kousei's hand. "We're in the same homeroom. You know what that means, it will be the rivalry of 1-A."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I don't know if I'll reprise Akira at all, I just thought she might give this section a little more spice. Let me know if you want to hear more about their high school years, or not.


	7. Front Row

Sorry that I disappeared from the fanfiction scene. I don't have much of an excuse other than only wanting to write it when I'm in the right mood. Luckily, I've been watching a ton of anime again recently. So I'm feeling the fanfiction. There was a decent amount of interest for their high school years. However, I don't want to go day to day, since this story is more about snippets. That being said, if people really like their high school years, I might break off and do a fanfiction focused on that one too. It might have a bit of a different tone though. So let me know!

* * *

"You're awfully confident for your first recital performance here." Her voice shot towards Kousei. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who was addressing him. She was constantly reminding him of his 'smug' attitude, despite his constant explanation that he had no intention to come off as vain.

"Why don't you leave the boy alone, Akira?"

With that, Kousei opened his eyes, glancing towards the other boy who approached them. Kousei had seen him around and by the instrument in his hand he was clearly a cellist.

"Yamada, I never said that we were on first name basis. Besides, what does this have anything to do with you?" She asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder and facing Kousei once more. "After today, no one will be talking about the great child prodigy who happened upon our school. Here, you have to prove your worth."

"Oh, can't you see he's just a little first year, you're frightening him. The name's Yamada Ryusei, but you can just call me Ryu." He said, giving a small nod of the head.

"Um, but aren't you a second year?" Kousei asked, noticing the blue tie that suggested as much.

"You're right, but I never cared much for honorifics. What's the point? Besides, respect should be earned." Kousei had never met someone as relaxed about the status quo. Then again, the boy's tie was loose and his sleeves were rolled up, highly against the school rules.

During the cultural festival, a handful of students were picked by the head teacher of Ichigaya Senior High to perform for the guests. It was a high honor to be picked, and even more so if you were picked more than one year during your time at the school. The list of students was announced on the first day of their second term in school.

When Kousei's name ended up on the list, some of his classmates were in awe and others were displeased. The moment the announcement ended, Takeshi had stormed out of the room. At lunch, he wouldn't even sit with Kousei, which was unusual. Since starting the school, Takeshi, Emi, and Kousei spent most of their time together. Students had grown used to seeing them walk the halls in a grouping. So, Takeshi's outburst was shocking to the other students. However, Kousei understood and gave him all the room he needed. It took two days before their conversation returned to normal.

"Our break is about to end and up next is, Igawa Emi performing Chopin's Nocturne opus 27 number 2." The announcer's voice came out clear from the speakers. Since it wasn't a competition, all of the students performing were back stage.

Standing up, Kousei bowed to his seniors, before finding Emi beside the curtain. He could hear Akira call after him that she wasn't finished talking, but he wanted to see Emi before she went on.

Reaching her side, he stared out on the stage. It was the first time they were performing on the same stage without it being a competition. There was a different air between the two.

"Good luck," he said, unsure of what else to tell her.

"You too."

"Aiza said he wasn't coming."

"Unn," she responded.

It was clear he was hurt from not being picked while the both of them were. They hadn't talked about the performance in front of him until the week before. That was when he decided he didn't want to see them perform. One statement, matter-of-factly.

Taking one more deep breath before the man backstage gave her the go ahead, she almost whispered, "he is sitting in the front row."

Kousei was surprised to hear it, not the fact that Takeshi was there, but that Emi knew where. The three of them were bound together by music, each other's music. Any chance that they got to listen to each other they took. It was the battle that they were all fighting –against each other– together. But, as he watched her walk on stage, he knew she was right. Takeshi was seated in the front row, right in the center.

* * *

At first, I was thinking about re-writing this chapter, but the more I read over it, the more I grew to like it. I hope you like it too. Let me know what you think, and if you have anything you'd really like to read about these characters. I know I'm introducing more original characters, but it's hard to expand on their world without adding a few extras in. Also, I think next chapter might bring up Tsubaki and Watari, so hope you're looking forward to that. If you want to see some other characters, either originals that I have introduced or canon, let me know!


	8. Time

Welcome back! I know, it's been a rather long time and I apologize for that. After reading through the last two chapters, I really am thinking about breaking away from this and doing a little mini series focused on their high school years. Therefore this might be the last chapter in here with a section about high school. That is, unless I get inspiration to work on a little side drabble for it. If that's true, I'm not exactly sure what I'll do, but Kousei did go to Europe, maybe those will start to appear here. Who knows? Oh, and as I promised, a bit of Watari and Tsubaki!

* * *

"Hey, Watari don't go eating all of the food." Tsubaki stomped so hard the ground began to rattle.

"If you keep doing that, your downstairs neighbors are going to complain. Then you'll get kicked out and won't be able to live next to Kousei." Ryouta let out a bellowing laugh as Tsubaki reached for his neck. "I'm just kidding."

"You never learn, do you?" Tsubaki gave in and sat down under the kotatsu in the center of her living room. "I wonder if you'll ever change?" she said with a sigh of exhaustion.

"If he changed too much, he'd no longer be our Watari." Kousei said, poking a spere of takoyaki with his toothpick.

"Don't say that, you're just giving him more excuses to run around like a child. We're in high school now." Tsubaki demanded.

Ever since she'd entered high school, her demeanor had changed. She'd decided to quit softball in order to focus on her grades. Her teachers didn't think it was needed, but she'd made up her mind. She'd moved far away from home, she wasn't going to fail out of school after all of that.

"Hey, remember, I'm your guest here. You're supposed to be kind to me." Watari continued the wave of teasing. "What if I never come to visit again?"

"Good riddance." Tsubaki said, only slightly serious. After all, it was the only chance the three of them had to see one another. While she could make the trip back home on weekends or holidays, Kousei spent all of his time at his school practicing. Not to mention the fact that he had little reason to return to his father's house.

"How is high school, Arima?" Ryouta said, leaning back against his elbows. He was still playing soccer, and his coach thought that he might even lead the team to the finals in the Winter Kokuritsu one day. "Tsubaki always complains that you're never at home. You two live next door in the same building, and see each other less than in middle school."

"Shut it," Tsubaki threw a couch pillow at Watari.

"I've been busy. My teachers want me to start competing soon." Kousei said, a uncomfortable smile on his face.

"Really? That's good though, right?"

"Of course it's good. It means that he can be recognized nationally."

"It feels," he stopped to think, "different."

A silence fell over the group. They'd avoided the subject they all were thinking about. Every time they spoke, it wallowed in the room, threatening to gobble them up whole. As though it would drag them down into the deep ocean.

* * *

"See you in the morning," Watari waved to Tsubaki as Kousei messed with the pockets of his bag to find his key.

When his hand finally felt it, he dragged the key out and into the lock. Offering one last wave before the two boys entered an apartment with the same general layout as the one they were just in.

"Wow, this place is a mess." Ryouta said, slipping his shoes off. "You should ask Tsubaki to help you clean up once in a while."

"That would be rude." Kousei said, following his friend into the living room.

"But I bet she cleans it even without you asking." Watari said, sticking his tongue out at the pianist. "Oh, but the beauty is clean, not a spec of dust."

It was true, the piano shined even in the dark. It took nearly a month to find an apartment building that would allow him to play the piano that wasn't miles away from his school.

"Le Cy-cy-cy, what are you playing?" He finally gave up on attempting the name of the piece.

"_Le cygne_," when Ryouta returned a confused look, Kousei explained, "it means the swan. It's from Saint-Saëns' _The Carnival of the Animals_."

"Right," Watari said, nodding his head as though he understood exactly what Kousei was saying.

"Yamada-san, I told you about him, he's the cellist. He asked me to accompany him for a recital." Kousei sat down at the piano bench and picked up the sheet music. "He said that his mother demanded he play it. She's coming to see his recital, it'll be the first time she's come to one his recitals since he got into Ichigaya."

"What's wrong with his performance? If anyone knows it'll be you, right?" Watari asked, flopping down onto the couch a few feet away.

"It's strange. He's one of the top cellists in the school. His playing is relaxed, and he has made his mark. His cello usually sings for him." Kousei had been thinking about the reason why Ryu was struggling. They tried to speed the piece up and slow it down. They tried to take different parts with more enthusiasm, but nothing sounded right.

"Play it for me," Ryouta said, closing his eyes as he pulled a blanket down on him.

"What?"

"You can do that right? Play it just on the piano."

"Well, yes, but it's a different arrangement."

"So play it for me."

Kousei hesitated, not understanding the sudden command from his friend. Deciding it couldn't do any harm, Kousei slid around to face the keys. He reached forward and stretched out his fingers, running through his memory to find the right piece. Just before his hands began to dance along the keys, he took a deep breath, clearing his mind of all else.

His eyes closed, as the music enveloped him, drawing him deeper into the sound. It was as though he could feel the soft spring wind brush against him. The cherry blossoms petals gently falling to the ground. The pigeon wings beating against the open air. The scene was sweet and yet bitterness snaked its way in.

As the last chord dissolved into the air, Kousei opened his eyes. Ryouta was quietly snoring on the couch, having fallen asleep a measure into the music. Kousei let out a small chuckle.

"You always know what I need to do." He said, reaching for the sheet music, he took a pencil out in order to take down notes.

Time began to slip by, never stopping to wait. There was never enough of it. Only a person could stop, slow down. But the world around them would continue on its way. No amount of time would ease the pain tightening in his chest. It never had before.

"I'm ready."

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. I think that this will be the tone set for the high school story. I'm not sure where I'll begin on that one, but I'm going to try to write a chapter for it sometime in the next few weeks. Probably when I'm avoiding the three papers and five essays that are waiting for me to write them. Now I must run off to watch an episode of an anime that just came out. Thank you for reading!


End file.
